


Good Soldier, Good Son.

by Lulu_1777



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bat Brothers, Bat Family, Batfamily Feels, Batfamily Fluff, Big Brother Dick Grayson, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dick Grayson is a good big bro, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Help, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Poor Jason - Freeform, Sad, Tim Drake is Red Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 04:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17237345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulu_1777/pseuds/Lulu_1777
Summary: After working with Batman and his family again for a couple months, Jason still sees himself as an outsider. He never asks for help, even when he needs it, and does things to save his brothers, not that they notice. But really, he’s fine.





	Good Soldier, Good Son.

 

It’s right after the thugs are arrested that Jason realizes that none of them have noticed. He gaping hole in his thigh screaming at him as he continues to walk on it, determined not to show weakness. Even still, he’d sort of hoped they would notice. That they would say something, offer to help him even.

Bring him home with them.

In the end he should’ve known better, he was the wayward son after all. The disappointment, Bruce’s biggest failure. Even Dick ignored him, his wound assessments focused on demon spawn and Tim, he didn’t even remember that Jason was there. That he was standing behind him, a gun shot wound leaking on his right thigh. The shot had been aimed for Red Robin, but Jason had been quick to shut that down, he wasn’t letting any one of his brothers get hurt. Even when they wanted nothing to do with him.

“Thanks again, Batman,” one of the cops shouted as Bruce turned and strode back towards them. His suit was bloody, like the rest of theirs, but his face was more stern. It was obvious that he was looking his sons over, checking for wounds just as Dick had, but again, his eyes never shifted to Jason. “Alright, let’s head home. Good work Red Hood.”

Moving to lean against a building, Jason was about to reply when his ‘supposed’ family up and left him, their silhouette fading into the night. He was getting woozy, the corners of his vision darkening, and knew he had lost too much blood at this point. Would he be able to get home? The question was better left unanswered, for all he could do now was push himself, no one around to help him as he moved to walk again. On the bright side though, his family had left, allowing him to limp like he should have been doing all along. No judgmental eyes tracking him, seeing him as weak when he’d rather them see him as brave.

“Yeah, sure, I’d love to come back with you guys.”

“You’re welcome Red, I’ll always have your back.”

“Yeah it hurts, but I’ll be alright.”

He said these things to no one and everyone, hoping on blind faith that his family would come back for him. That they would thank him and accept him. That Bruce would be proud of him. It made his eyes water, the pain in his chest threatening to break loose as he limped towards his safe house, a blood trail in his wake. He would have to dig the bullet out, seeing as he never felt it exit after he was shot. It would give him something else to think about though, physical pain pushing out mental, it almost had him hopeful.

Limping up the fire escape, Jason let out a pained groan as he bent to push the window open, his right leg screaming as more blood gushed out. It was a trail getting through the tiny ass window when he wasn’t hurt, but this, this was torture. It took him a whopping five minutes, and by that time he barely had enough energy left to get himself to the bathroom. “Ok, I got this, I can do this.”

Leaning against the bathroom wall, Jason let his body slide to the ground, the tile a cold welcome. His vision was worse now, his arms more lethargic than he remembered them being, but he grabbed his med kit anyways. “You gotta stay awake, this is nothing. You’ve had worse than this,” he muttered, digging out the scissors and tweezers, it took him longer than he wanted to cut his pant leg off.

Leaning his head back against the wall, Jason stared at his bloody leg and contemplated calling for help. Would they even answer? Would they see him as weak? In the end he grabbed the tweezers, bit down on his arm, and dug into his leg for the bullet.

His vision went white, he screamed, but managed to pull the bullet out. Blood gushed, his hand shook as he dropped the tweezers and the bullet, letting them clang against the floor. He was suddenly sleepy, his body growing numb from the blood loss. He knew he was supposed to stitch the wound up, cover it with gauze, but what energy he had left was gone.

“Jason? You back?”

He heard the voice, and it was a familiar one, but found that his brain was failing him. He was falling, his body listing over to the side where it was caught in big hands. Dick’s hands. “Oh my god, Jason?”

Jason wanted to smile, to reassure his brother that everything was ok, that he didn’t need him. It was then that Jason sensed another body in the room, a much bigger, and darker, body.

Bruce?

“He’s bleeding out, we need to take him back to the cave,” Dick said, his voice frantic and pained. It was at that moment that Jason realized that Bruce was kneeling on his other side, his face surprisingly worried. “He won’t make it if we move him, put pressure on his wound, I’m calling Alfred and the others.”

Jason lifted his hand, hell bent on stopping Bruce before he bothered Alfred, but was furious when all it did was flop back down. “No, don’t call Alfie,” he muttered, trying to shake out of Dick’s grip. “Jason, stay still, you need help right now ok.”

Bright white pain assaulted him then, Dick’s big hands pressing a rag down on his wound. Where had he gotten that? His eyes were drooping now, his fight to stay conscious waning as more blood spilled. “I’m back, they’re on their way. Jason, stay awake for me, ok?”

All Jason could manage was a groan, his closed eyes not willing to reopen. He could sense their worry, even heard them whisper and curse for not helping him sooner, but knew he was in safe hands now. “It’s ok, I’ll be fine. I’ve had worse.”

With his consciousness failing, Jason leaned his head against Dick’s shoulder, a single tear falling down his face. It was a happy tear, one that made him realize that he wasn’t alone this time. He had his family, and they had him. He wasn’t alone anymore.

 

 

 


End file.
